


If Its Meant To Be

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	1. 1

Queenie came back, eyes red and puffy. Jacob, opened his eyes and a blank expression came over his face as he rushed off to a different direction.  
Now it was your turn.  
Rain splattered onto the ground just like your tears did. The past week has been the most amazing, weird, whimsical, bizarre, happy week of your life. You got a break from your dull office job life and found passion and friends for life. And love. But now, in a second, it will all be taken away from you. You won’t have any memory of any of this. But that’s the thing, you had to remember. You couldn’t just forget, just ignore the whole entire world that has been introduced to you. And the people that have been introduced to you.  
“I don’t want to forget.” You choked, looking through tear-filled eyes at Newt.  
Newt Scamander. A shy, passionate, awkward, loving, caring man. A man with whom you’ve fallen in love with. A true love.  
“I know.” Was all Newt was able to say. He took you in his arms, savouring the feeling. The feeling of you, Y/N. The feeling of the woman of his dreams. Because, in an instant, the only person he ever loved and cared for so deeply, was going to be taken away from him.  
You sobbed into his teal blue jacket.  
“I can’t just go back.” You cried. “I belong with you.”  
You couldn’t just part. How can you leave this new world behind? How can you leave Newt behind?  
“Before you go, Y/N I need to tell you something.” Newt said, pulling you off of him so he can look at you. So he can look straight into your eyes.  
“Before you leave me, I need to tell you. And I know, you won’t remember any of this, but I just need to let it out. Y/N. Throughout all my life, I never had someone, another human to love. I lived a very lonely life before I met you. My parents, my family, they never quite understood me. My brother got all their attention anyway. Then at school, I quickly got isolated because of my so-called weirdness, and I spent my days of education alone. Everywhere I went, my thoughts stayed within me, and the only conversations I was able to have were with my creatures. Of course my creatures are other beings, but well, I never had anyone to answer me. I never had anyone to laugh with, to cry with and to discuss with. I had almost lost hope in friendship, and even more in love. I had seen it before, couples hanging out in malls and everything. But I never knew that I, me, Newt, was going to find love. Then I met you.”  
The tears were pouring hotter and faster out of your eyes.  
“Then you came along, Y/N. And I got this feeling I never felt before. I was so confused in the beginning, but one day I realized. That day, when I found you alone in my case, just sitting there with Frank the Thunderbird. I knew. I had found love. Because the only thing I’ve loved before were my creatures. And when I realized I felt even more for you, I knew that I loved you.”  
He closed his eyes and looked back at you. “And I thought the greatest day of my life was when I met you. But it wasn’t. It was the day you told me you loved me back. That night when I told you my feelings and you said you returned them. That immense joy I felt, so happy that I finally had someone, someone to talk to, someone to care for, someone to love, someone to laugh with, someone to call mine. That night, when I held you and kissed you, made me forget about all my pain in the past. It was like all the loneliness I have suffered through was going to be compensated by me meeting you. I-I love you Y/N. And I won’t ever stop.” His voice cracked at that last part and he lowered his eyes from yours.  
You took a step towards him and lifted his chin with your hand, making him look at you again.  
“I love you Newt. I don’t have any words to describe it. I wish I had, I wish I had these beautiful big words to tell you what I feel for you, but I can’t. Because what we have, it’s indescribable. I love you.” You told him.  
You wished you had words for him. Words to comfort his breaking heart, words that he could remember you by.  
“Those three last words are all I need.” He whispered to you.  
You looked up and got lost in his eyes. Those starry blue green eyes. You got mesmerised by them, for the last time. His eyes were like home, and you were moving out. Unwillingly. His eyes filled with tears.  
You started crying even harder as Newt squeezed you closer to him. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat on yours, wondering if you two would ever reconnect again.  
“Hey. Hey it’ll be okay Y/N. It it’s meant to be, we’ll find each other again. I promise. I’ll find you.”  
“Time’s running out.” Croaked Tina.  
You took a deep breath, getting ready to leave the best thing that has happened to you.  
“Y/N. I will never forget you.”  
“Goodbye Newt. I love you. So much.”  
And on those final words, you closed your eyes. You had always heard that it hurt to look back, so you stepped out into the rain.  
Newt watched Y/N slip away. How she gracefully let go of his fingers and left. Tears poured hotter and faster than they have ever done before out of his eyes.  
“She’s gone.” He cried out. He collapsed onto his knees.  
“Oh come here dear.” Queenie said, sitting down beside him and putting her arms around him. Tina sat down on his other side and patted Newt on the back softly.  
“She’ll come back.” Queenie reassured, reading his mind. “Oh I know, there really is no one like her. But seriously, you will find each other again. What if she doesn’t remember you? I have a feeling she will at least a bit.” A smile tugged on Queenie’s lips slightly.  
“We’ll find both of them again.” Queenie continued, thinking about her Jacob.  
+  
It had been half a year since Newt’s little trip at New York. Ever since he went back to England, he had worked his ass off trying to complete his book. Finally, he did.  
Now he was on a ferry, heading out to the American city again. With one person on his mind. That person was always on his mind. Every minute of the day back home, he’d think of her. Y/N.  
+  
“Newt! Oh wow you haven’t changed!” Tina exclaimed, surprised at who arrived on her doorstep.  
“Where are all the sudden thoughts about Y/N coming from? Ah Newt!” Queenie reacted similarly, seeing the freckled wizard at her door.  
+  
Y/N headed to her local bakery, Kowalski Quality Baked Goods. It had been 6 months since that horrible rain storm had happened. And weirdly Y/N had no recollection of what happened before that whatsoever! She resumed going to her job, stopping by the bakery every morning and evening before and after work and befriending the owner, Jacob.  
“Hey Y/N!” Jacob waved cheerily at her when she walked through the doorstep.  
“Hey Jacob. Ugh I had the most exhausting day at work ever.” Y/N sighed, collapsing in the chair right in front of the cashier counter, her usual spot to have conversations with Jacob. She took off her teal blue jacket and yellow scarf and happily took the pastry Jacob put in front of her.  
“Tell me about it.”  
+  
“C’mon, Jacob’s bakery closes in two hours!” Queenie called after Newt.  
“Okay okay, I’m coming! Where’s Tina?”  
“Work, for a change. Ever since she’s been back in the Auror position, she’s been so busy!”  
Seeing the British all ready, Queenie grabbed his arm and they Disapparated with a crack.  
+  
“Hey Jacob, business is really going well eh?” Y/N continued.  
“Booming! People love my treats!”  
“Of course, you’re the only bakery in town that makes these weird animal things.” Y/N chuckled.  
+  
“There it is. I come see him every day at this hour.” Queenie smiled, staring at the bakery across the street.  
The pair started walking towards it.  
+  
“Ooh 5:29. That lady is gonna come!”  
“Oh my god Jacob seriously, you think that lady in pink comes in here every day to see YOU?” Y/N laughed.  
+  
As they approached the open-windowed bakery, Newt caught glimpse of a (Your hair colored) figure with a yellow scarf and a blue coat beside her. Could it be Y/N?  
+  
“Okay it’s 5:30, she ain’t here Jacob. You’re so dumb sometimes.”  
Jacob ignored Y/N’s comment.  
“Who’s that with her?” He asked, looking at the pair outside.  
“Hmm?” Y/N asked absent-mindedly and turned around in her chair.  
+  
Y/N turned around in her chair. Newt’s jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears. It was her. Her. Y/N. She hadn’t changed, she even looked more beautiful than what Newt could remember.  
“Let’s go inside.” Queenie whispered to him.  
+  
Who is that? Y/N thought. His name was right on the back of her tongue but she couldn’t quite get a grasp on it.  
+  
Queenie approached the counter.  
“Hiya. Can I get two coffees for here please?” She said to Jacob.  
He smiled furiously as he nodded.  
Queenie took a seat a small table with Newt. He couldn’t get his eyes off her. It was like the first time he saw her, unable to stop looking at her, wanting to drink in every aspect of her.  
Y/N smiled at him and turned back around to face her book.  
“Hey Y/N, do you mind bringing them their drinks? I still got a couple of order forms to fill in.”  
“Sure.”  
Y/N took the two mugs and walked carefully to them.  
“Here’s your coffees.” She said, putting them down. By accident, her hand grazed Newt’s, and triggered something in the back of her memory. “I’m sorry, um do I know you?”  
“I-I don’t- maybe. I’m-“  
His name started with a N, Y/N thought.  
“Newt. Newt Scamander. And you?” He questioned, feeling so foolish asking Y/N what her name was.  
“Newt, I think I heard that name before… I’m Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N. “  
Newt smiled, remembering the way Y/N would say her own name.  
“Well, I’ll see you around. Newt.”  
+  
“She remembers you.” Queenie whispered happily to Newt.  
“I doubt.” He felt saddened, having the love of his life not even recognize him.  
“That’s false, she does recognize you. When you accidentally touched her hand, she had half of your name in mind!”  
Newt thought for a little. He decided on one thing. He was going to make you remember. He was here, and now that he had found you, he would never let you go. Ever, again. One time was painful enough.


	2. If It's Meant To Be Part 2

3 days have passed since Y/N’s reencounter with Newt. During those three days, the same routine followed. Y/N went to Jacob’s bakery after work, and Queenie would come visit at 5:30, bringing Newt along.  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Y/N exclaimed as she bumped into Newt. Her memory gave a jolt.  
“Oh it’s no problem.” Newt blushed as they both sat down at a table.  
“Didn’t you tell me you worked with some sort of animals?” Y/N suddenly said, not knowing where that memory came from.  
“U-um yes. I don’t remember telling you though?” Newt stared at her quizzically. Deep down in his mind however, he was positively glowing with joy. Y/N remembered something, his job.  
“Haha I don’t either. It just kinda popped up in my brain.”  
“Hi guys!” Queenie walked up to the pair. “Listen, I’ve just invited Jacob over for dinner, and Y/N I was wondering if you’d like to join?”  
“Wow sounds great!”  
Queenie smiled, and walked back over to Jacob.  
Suddenly an idea hit Newt.  
“Want to see something cool?”  
Y/N’s face lit up with curiosity.  
“Yes.”  
“Take my arm.” Newt was going to Disapparate with her. He had noticed how physical contact seemed to jog her memory, and if he was going to win her over again, she had to know who he really was. Y/N looped her arm around Newt’s.  
“Hold on tight.” Newt said and with a crack, vanished with her. They appeared on the doorstep of Tina and Queenie’s apartment. The pair was extremely close to each other and Y/N did not let go of Newt’s arm.  
“You. You’re a wizard.” Y/N stuttered.  
“Yes.” Newt beamed, his spirits rising.  
“And um. Wait, let me think. Yes. There’s a wizarding community here… And also, you use wands.” Y/N racked her brains.  
“Anything else?” Newt whispered hopefully.  
“I’m afraid not…”  
It was a start, Newt thought to himself. He tapped the door and realizing they were still linking arms, dropped his arm to his side, blushing.  
Tina opened the door and at the sight of Y/N, recognition dawned on her face. She smiled and opened her mouth  
“Hi! Y/-“  
Newt cleared his throat. Comprehension washed over her features.  
“Newt! And who um is this?” she hastily corrected herself. She was going to call Y/N by her name, but remembered that she had no idea who she was.  
“I’m Y/N. It’s lovely to meet you-“  
“Tina, Queenie’s sister. Please, come inside.”  
Jacob and Queenie appeared soon afterwards. Queenie smiled widely, joining Newt in a corner, while Jacob went to sit beside Y/N, eyes wide.  
“Y/N. I remember something. They’re-“  
“Wizards! I know! I remembered too.” Y/N responded excitedly. “But where do I remember this from?”  
On the other side of the room, the wizards were in a heated discussion as well.  
“Jacob grabbed my arm and he practically shouted the word magic to me!” Queenie told Newt and Tina.  
“Same with Y/N! We Disapparated and she remembered we were wizards.”  
“It’s time we refresh their memory even more.” Queenie giggled. “Y/N? Jacob? Dinner’s ready.”  
They took a seat at the table, and tucked into beautifully prepared dishes.  
“Um. So Newt, Tina and I have something to tell you guys…” Queenie timidly began the conversation. “We have actually met before.”  
Y/N and Jacob looked confusedly at each other before turning their gaze back at Queenie.  
“It’s a very long, long story.” Newt said. He took Y/N’s hand, before plunging back into six months ago of memories.  
+  
“Wow.” Y/N blinked in shock. “I can’t believe it.” She looked down at her lap, her mind still processing everything that has just been said.  
“And that horrible storm, it was Frank the Thunderbird?” Jacob said, in an as confused tone.  
“I remember now.” Y/N said.  
Queenie read her mind, and frowned. She remembered the whole crazy fiasco that happened with the lost beasts, but her whole relationship with Newt was absent from her thoughts…  
“So, how about a nightcap?” She said. “Jacob, would you like some cocoa?”  
He nodded vigorously. Y/N however, turned to Newt.  
“Hey Newt? Um, would you want, I mean if you don’t mind, can you show me your magical creatures again?”  
“Wha-oh yes. Yes, of course!” Newt smiled.  
As he stood up, Queenie stopped him and whispered into his ear.  
“She doesn’t remember your relationship.”  
He nodded, before leading Y/N down into his case.  
+  
Y/N stared around in awe. This all seemed terribly familiar, yet she stood there flabbergasted. Her eyes wandered from the Bowtruckled, to the tall Mooncalves, to the majestic Erumpant.  
“Wow, Newt.” Y/N said in awe to the grinning freckly man.  
“Shall the tour begin?” He held out his arm. Y/N gladly took it.  
The pair walked around his whole case. Newt showed her every single creature, for the second time, explaining with as much enthusiasm as the first time. They fed them together, played with them. Y/N giggled and held the Niffler exactly like she did six months ago.  
Newt looked down at her. She was sitting on the ground, tickling the Niffler. An immense wave of déjà-vu washed over him. And then, came a certain sadness. Queenie told him Y/N didn’t remember… But how?  
“Hey Y/N?”  
Y/N looked up, and got up.  
“Hey Newt, before you say anything, I just want to tell you that this is all so amazing. It truly is. There are bits and pieces that are still a bit blurry in my memory. But, I remember after being Obliviated, I always thought to myself that I didn’t belong. I always had this thought in the back of my mind that something extraordinary happened in my life, but I couldn’t really put my hand on what it was. But now, seeing you, and seeing all your creatures, and you with the creatures, I remember. I remember that crazy morning at the bank. Me bumping into Jacob, who bumped into you. I remember you coming back to my house after I opened this wild suitcase of yours. I remember going to MACUSA, Credence… That was some crazy adventure eh?”  
“Y/N. There’s something you’re forgetting.” Newt whispered sadly.  
Y/N furrowed her eyebrows.  
“I-I am? Oh yeah, and I remember helping you find all your creatures.”  
“No it isn’t that…” Newt shook his head slightly. “You don’t remember what happened between you and me. Us.”  
“We had something?” Y/N questioned. “Tell me, what happened with you and me?”  
“What if… What if I show you?” Newt whispered, staring into your eyes. He picked up your hand, sending electricity throughout your body. His other one placed itself upon your cheek.  
The effect was almost immediate. You remember crushing really hard on the curly-haired wizard with the blue coat. How you would blush each time he talked to you. Visions came across your mind. You giggling with Tina about Newt. Butterflies in your stomach each time he talked to you.  
“I had a crush on you.” You whispered.  
“There’s more.” He said.  
Newt inched his face closer towards yours. Slowly, he leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss.  
Images flashed through your mind.  
You in Newt’s case. Him grabbing your hand shyly. You looking at him. You kissing him under the moonlight. You walking everywhere hand in hand with him. His hands on your waist. Waking up to him on cozy mornings. Tina fawning on how cute of a couple you were. Your first I love you. Tracing your finger over Newt’s scarred chest. Newt’s lips on your neck. Him confessing to you about his hard childhood. Him holding you when you were sad. Him loving you. Him having to let you go. You stepping into the rain.  
You moved your lips against his before pulling away. You got lost in those deep blue green eyes.  
“You-You loved me.” You choked.  
He nodded, eyes welling up.  
“I loved you.” You continued. “We were in love.”  
Newt brushed his thumb on your cheek, wiping away a tear you did not realise had fallen. He moved his gaze back at your eyes.  
“You found me.” You cried, wrapping your arms around his neck as he pulled you into a tight hug.  
You two stood there. Crying into each other’s shoulders, overwhelmed at the feeling of reunion. Newt patted your hair, as you squeezed him closer to you.  
The memories fit back together like a puzzle. You had finally found the missing piece.  
After what might have been seconds, or minutes, or hours, or several sunlit days, you two broke apart.  
Indescribable happiness flowed through the both of you. You made your way back up the staircase of the case and into Newt’s guest bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed, you instantly fell asleep. Newt wrapped his arms around you, staring down at you.  
“I will never let you go again.” He whispered gently, pressing a kiss to your hair before succumbing to his sleepiness as well.  
Queenie was right. If it’s meant to be, it will find its way.


End file.
